1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work position or station including a suctioning device incorporating a suctioning opening to aspirate suctionable material which is produced during the processing of workpieces, and a protective plate which guides the suctionable material into the suctioning opening. The protective plate concurrently screens the working personnel carrying out the processing, in particular the head of the person, against the incident suctionable material.
For example, the suctioning device serves to aspirate of filings, polishing dust or other dust material which is encountered especially during the processing of dental or dental laboratory workpieces in proximity to the suctioning opening.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A work station of this type has become known from the disclosure of German Petty Pat. No. 77 36 347. In this known work station, the protective plate is integrally constructed with the suctioning device; in effect, is fixedly and immovably connected therewith. Frequently, however, at the same work station not only work done that produces suctionable material, but also work is done that does not produce suctionable material, for example, modeling or shaping work or the like, in which the operation of the suctioning device and thereby also that of the protective plate becomes superfluous. Moreover, the protective plate frequently stands in the way of such work which is done without producing suctionable material.